Definition of humanity
by AlexNeir
Summary: Meine Interpretation einer dritten Staffel und ein Versuch den Charakteren und der Geschichte einen würdigen Abschluss zu geben. Setzt dort an wo die zweite Staffel aufgehört hat, führt aber auch einen neuen Charakter ein. Dieser Charakter ist dazu gedacht einen der Tenör der Serie Menschwerdung der Maschine von hinten aufzuzäumen.


Disclaimer: Die Rechte an den Charakteren und der zugrunde liegenden Story (bis auf Eigenkreationen) liegen bei Fox Broadcasting Company bzw. Warner Bros.

* * *

_Vorwort des Autors:  
Wie viele meiner geschätzten Mitautoren konnte ich nicht ertragen, dass eine solch wunderbare Geschichte unvollendet bleiben sollte. So fing ich relativ kurze Zeit nachdem ich die Serie fertig geschaut hatte mit der Konzeption einer dritten Staffel an, so wie ich sie wollen würde, aber auch so wie sie meiner Meinung, mit Ausnahme des neuen Charakters, nach sein würde, wenn Fox seinen schrecklichen Fehler plötzlich einsehen würde und uns die Fortsetzung gäbe nach der es uns verlangt. Voller Tatendrang setzte ich mich an das erste Kapitel, nachdem es in meinen Gedanken seine Form angenommen hatte, und präsentiere es euch heute. Ich verbleibe in der Hoffnung, dass ich damit den wenigen deutschsprachigen Fans die sich hier herumtreiben eine kleine Freude bereiten konnte. _

_MFG AlexNeir_

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Know thyself**

Reine Haut, hohe Wangenknochen, gleichmäßige Augenbrauen und ein schmaler Mund. Das Gesicht kam mir bekannt vor, so wie das Gesicht eines alten Bekannten, den man schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Nur dies war nicht das Gesicht eines Bekannten, es war mir zu bekannt, wie eines das ich jeden Tag sah.

Trotzdem war etwas Fremdes in den bekannten Zügen, keine Regung weder in den Augen, noch zuckte irgendein Muskel.

Der Mund, um den sich wenige Bartstoppel blicken ließen war eine gerade Linie, weder wütend noch glücklich, nur existent.

Tot, damit könnte man den leeren Blick am besten beschreiben, der aus graugrünen Augen auf mir ruhte.

Die Kleidung eine Mischung aus verschiedenen Militäruniformen, kein einziges Kleidungsstück war heil, das ganze bunt zusammengewürfelte Outfit hatte schon bessere Zeiten erlebt.  
Eine Lichtreflexion fiel auf das vertraut fremde Gesicht. Aus einem Winkel der nicht möglich war, da das einzige, ramponierte, Fenster hinter der Person lag.  
Meine Konzentration löste sich von meinem Gegenüber und ich drehte mich um, zu dem Fenster vor dem zerrissen-vergilbte Gardinen hingen.

Zögernd fokussierten sich meine Augen auf das was hinter dem Fenster zum sehen war.

Der Anblick war fürchterlich, und doch genauso vertraut wie das Gesicht des anderen anwesenden Individuums. Verkohlte Zacken ragten gegen Himmel, nur noch ein Schatten der Türme und Hochhäuser die sie Jahre zuvor waren.  
In der Ferne flog einsam ein Helikopter, oder etwas vergleichbares, was es wirklich war konnte ich aus der Entfernung nicht feststellen.

Überall standen ausgebrannte alte Fahrzeuge herum, teilweise von Schutt bedeckt, teilweise komplett zerstört und teilweise so als wären die Besitzer nur kurz einkaufen gegangen. So als würden sie jeden Moment wieder zurückkommen.

Nur gab es keine Besitzer mehr, erkannte ich, als ich die unzähligen ausgebleichten Gebilde auf den Straßen als das erkannte was sie waren: Skelette.

Alles war voller Schutt und Trümmer und die gräulich trübe Lichtstimmung trug ihr Übriges zur Atmosphäre dieses postapokalyptischen Schauspieles bei.

Irgendetwas brachte mich dazu mich nochmals umzudrehen, so dass ich wieder mit dem Rücken zum Fenster stand.

Im Umdrehen schweifte mein Blick einen alten Holzrahmen, der die Person umgab.

Kunstvolle Verschnörkelungen und ein goldener Lack waren nur noch teilweise vorhanden, ließen jedoch Rückschlüsse darauf zu wie der Rahmen einmal ausgesehen hatte.

Vielleicht war dieses Gebäude ja mal ein Museum, bevor..., bevor was auch immer hier passiert ist, geschehen ist.

Nach kurzem Umsehen in dem, bis auf größere und kleinere Trümmerteile, leerem Raum konnte ich diese Theorie widerlegen. Kein weiterer Rahmen, kein weiteres Kunstwerk, nichts was auf ein Museum hingewiesen hätte.

Kunstwerk..., das war es, ich habe die ganze Zeit ein Gemälde angestarrt, deswegen rührte sich die Person nicht.

Dies hätte auch erklärt wieso mir das Bild bekannt vorgekommen ist.

Aber als ich genauer hinsah erkannte ich, dass meine Vermutung komplett falsch war.

Kein Gemälde, nicht einmal ein Foto, der ramponierte goldene Rahmen fasste einen Spiegel ein.

Ich glaubte zu erschrecken, doch mein Spiegelbild regte sich nicht im geringsten.

Ganz klar, das war ich, nur anders. Auf eine erschreckende Art und Weise war es das Selbstbildnis, dass ich immer sein wollte: Unerschrocken, kühl, kontrolliert.

Etwas stimmte dabei aber nicht, dieses Ebenbild war zu kalt, zu kontrolliert.

Es war ich und doch wieder nicht.

Die menschliche Seite fehlte ihm, oder mir, vollständig.

Zögerlich konzentrierte ich mich auf meine Augen im Spiegel, es waren definitiv meine Augen, aber sie waren ohne jeden Ausdruck, so als hätten diese Augen niemals Hass, Wut, Schmerz oder irgendeine andere Emotion ausgedrückt, als wären sie nur zu einem Zweck da: zum sehen und für nichts anderes.

Ich wusste nicht was ich davon halten sollte, was dieser Spiegel mir eigentlich zeigen wollte. Bin das ich, war das ich, oder werde ich das sein? Auf Antwortsuche versank ich tiefer in den ausdruckslosen Augen, als plötzlich ein rötlicher Schimmer in den Augen aufblitzte.

Und plötzlich war der Schmerz da, der Schmerz und eine unerträgliche Hitze.

Der Raum brannte lichterloh, obwohl es nichts gab das brennen hätte können.

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht blickte ich an mir herunter und konnte sehen wie meine heruntergekommene Kleidung Feuer fing.

Panik und Angst stiegen ihn mir auf, zu keinem klaren Gedanken mehr fähig schlug ich mit meinen Händen auf die Flammen ein.

Ohne Erfolg, das Feuer breitete sich über meinen ganzen Körper aus.

Als sich die Flammen einen Weg durch meine alte Uniform gefressen hatte, schrie ich gepeinigt auf.

Meine Haut platzte auf, das Blut kochte in meinen Adern, riss sie auf und verstärkte damit meine Pein ins Unermessliche.

Das Feuer fiel nun auch über mein Gesicht her, mit verkohlten Händen versuchte ich die Flammen zu ersticken, doch brachen meine Finger ab bevor sie der verbrennenden Haut Milderung verschaffen konnten.

Die linke Seite meines Gesichts brannte lichterloh, als wäre Öl über sie geschüttet worden, das Auge in der linken Augenhöhle begann zu kochen, bevor es schließlich platzte von mir quittiert durch einem weiteren unmenschlichen Schrei.

Inzwischen krümmte sich das was von mir übrig war, von den höllischen Schmerzen übermannt am Boden, doch irgendetwas brachte mich dazu mein noch existentes Auge der Person im Spiegel zuzuwenden.

Was ich sah ließ mich für einen kurzen Moment die Schmerzen vergessen.

Mein Spiegelbild stand noch immer aufrecht, doch hatte es inzwischen das Gesicht mir zugewandt.

Er brannte genauso wie ich, doch war noch immer keine menschliche Regung oder gar ein Versuch die Flammen zu bekämpfen erkennbar.

Das Feuer hatte auch meinem Ebenbild das linke Auge genommen doch glimmte in der leeren Höhle ein diabolisch rotes Leuchten. Die verkohlte Haut platzte an mehreren Stellen seines, oder meines Körpers, auf und entblößte was darunter war.

Ich konnte trotz all der Schmerzen meinen Blick nicht von dem nehmen was ich sah.

Das gelbliche Licht reflektierte sich in dem was unter der Haut zum Vorschein kam. Es war Metall, kein Gewebe.

Unter größten Schmerzen versuchte ich noch das Gesicht zu sehen, ob vielleicht doch noch irgendetwas menschlich an diesem Ding, das vorgab ich zu sein, war.

Doch von einem Gesicht war inzwischen nichts mehr vorhanden, ein paar verbrannte Fetzen Haut hingen noch dort wo mein Gesicht einst war.

Ein metallisch glänzender Schädel mit glühenden Augenhöhlen grinste mich an. Nun bewegte sich auch der restliche Körper meines Robotergleichen Spiegelbildes. Die Haut riss an allen nur erdenkbaren Stellen von dem metallenen Körper ab und zerbröselte wie eine ausgetrocknete Sandburg im Wind.

Die Maschine, die Minuten zuvor noch vorgab ich zu sein, kniete sich nieder um das was noch von mir übrig war anzustarren.

Währenddessen fühlte ich nichts mehr. Meine Haut war komplett verbrannt, ich konnte nichts mehr fühlen, alles Nervengewebe war zu Staub zerfallen. Aber ich lebte noch.

Ein metallener Arm streckte sich nach mir aus, Flammen leckten ergebnislos über den glänzenden Körper des Roboters, als wollten sie einen Kampf fortführen den sie schon lange verloren hatten.

Für kurze Zeit dachte ich, die Maschine wolle mir helfend eine Hand entgegenstrecken, doch schloss sich der Griff der metallenen Glieder, aus dem diese Hand bestand, um meinen verkohlten Schädel. Mit einem Ruck riss er meinen Schädel von meinem zerstörten Körper und zerdrückte ihn, als bestünde er aus Papier. Das letzte was ich sah, war das kalte, gnadenlose Glühen dort wo Momente zuvor noch zwei gesunde aber ausdruckslose Augen gewesen waren. Dann war es still und schwarz.

Ich schreckte hoch, das Schlafhemd das ich trug war komplett durchnässt und klebte an meinem zitternden und bebenden Körper. Das Durcheinander, das einmal meine Bettwäsche gewesen sein mochte war Zeuge von meinem Albtraum geworden, den ich offenbar auch physisch ausgelebt hatte. Noch immer nach Luft ringend griff ich mir mit meinen feuchten Händen ins Gesicht, als müsste ich mich überzeugen das dort kein grinsender Metallschädel war.

Ebenso feuchte, leicht unreine, Haut ließ sich unter meinen Fingern ertasten, zögernd ließ ich meine Hände in meinen Schoß fallen und versuchte mich zu beruhigen.

_Nur ein Traum, nur ein verdammter Traum._

Dieser Traum aber war anders als alle normalen Träume die ich hatte, er war so real, und er kam einfach immer wieder.  
Sicherlich gab es immer gewisse Variationen in den Träumen, aber jeder von ihnen endete immer gleich: Ich war tot und dieses Etwas das vorgab ich zu sein war dafür verantwortlich.

Ich konnte mir nie einen Reim darauf machen wieso ich diesen Traum hatte, er kam vollkommen unabhängig von den Erlebnissen des Tages, oder meinen Gefühlen. Aber er kam und er würde wieder kommen, dessen war ich mir sicher.

Langsam beruhigte sich mein Körper, das Zittern flachte ab und lies mir die Möglichkeit wieder normal zu atmen.  
Während der Schweiß auf meiner Stirn langsam zum Trocknen anfing, griff ich mit noch immer leicht bebender, rechter, Hand auf meinen Nachttisch.

Nach einigen Fehlversuchen hatte ich schließlich meinen Wecker gefunden, hob ihn vor mein Gesicht um die Zeit ablesen zu können.

Schnell fuhr ich mir noch einmal mit der linken Hand über die Stirn um den verbliebenen kalten Schweiß wegzuwischen, während sich meine Augen langsam an das grüne Licht der Hintergrundbeleuchtung des TFT-Displays meines Weckers gewöhnten und es mir möglich machten die Uhrzeit abzulesen.

5:10 Uhr, noch ein bisschen mehr als eine Stunde Zeit. Zeit die ich am liebsten schlafend verbringen wollte, doch nach diesem Traum war an Schlaf nicht mehr zu denken.

Trotz dem steifen Körper eines viel zu früh Erwachten, gelang es mir meine Füße auf den kalten Holzfußboden zu stellen und meinen Oberkörper in einer aufrechten Position zu fixieren.

Anschließend stützte ich mich mit den Händen an der Bettkante ab und schaffte es mit einem Ächzen aus dem Bett zu kommen, das schweißgetränke Nachthemd das ich trug zog ich schnell aus und warf es in eine Ecke des Raumes.

Mit unsicheren Schritten überbrückte ich die wenigen Meter zu meinem, mit Schulsachen überfüllten Schreibtisch.

Zu müde das Licht einzuschalten, tastete ich mich durch das Durcheinander vorwärts bis ich die glatte Oberfläche des Deckels meines Notebooks zu spüren bekam.

Ich betätigte mit der rechten Hand den Startknopf, mit der linken schob ich den Sessel unter meinen Hintern. Das Lederimitat klebte unangenehm an meiner feuchten Haut, doch ich versuchte nicht daran zu denken und konzentrierte mich stattdessen auf den Bootscreen.

Nach kurzem den üblichen Datenströmen und einer kurzen Wartezeit erschien der Anmeldebildschirm.

Ohne auf die Tasten zu sehen gab ich mein Passwort ein und tippte Enter.

Nicht wirklich wissend was ich tun sollte, öffnete ich den Browser und wartete bis meine Startseite geladen hatte.

Zuerst fiel mir der Wetterbericht ins Auge, dutzende Gewitterwolken ließen nichts Gutes für den heutigen und die folgenden Tage vermuten.  
In Gedanken daran, die ganze Woche lang einen Regenschirm herumschleppen zu müssen, legte sich meine Stirn in Falten.

Dann fiel mein Blick auf die oberste News und deren Schlagzeile: »Dutzende Schwerverbrecher auf freien Fuß!« Ich klickte auf die verheißungsvolle Überschrift und wartete bis der Inhalt vollständig geladen hatte.

Mein Interesse fiel relativ schnell auf das Bild das unter der Überschrift war, es zeigte eine hübsche brünette Frau, vielleicht Mitte 30, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck der wahrscheinlich bei einer Festnahme üblich war. Die Augen waren voller Sorge, doch lag eine Stärke in ihrem Blick die angesichts ihrer Situation verwunderlich war. Auch die Lippen waren sorgenvoll zusammengepresst, doch irgendwie glaubte ich sie wäre nicht um sich besorgt, sondern um etwas viel Wichtigeres.

Natürlich wusste ich nicht worüber sie sich Sorgen machte, aber diese Tatsache hielt mich nicht davon ab mir meine Gedanken zu machen.

Die Frau sah so aus als hätte sie ihr Leben lang eine schwere Bürde zu tragen gehabt.

Nachdem ich nichts weiter aus ihrem Gesicht lesen konnte, lenkte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Bildunterschrift.

_Sarah Connor, 33, gesuchte Terroristin und Mörderin, entkam mit dutzenden Mitgefangenen. Sie gilt als hochgefährlich und psychotisch._

Terroristin und Mörderin? Der Name Connor kam mir seltsamerweise bekannt vor. Vielleicht hatte ich schon einmal was über sie gelesen.

Mühsam lenkte ich meinen Blick auf den Artikel:

_...kam es zu einem Aufruhr im gesamten Gefängnis, bei dem ein, von Augenzeugen als roboterähnlich beschriebenes Mädchen eine zentrale Rolle eingenommen haben soll._

Roboterähnlich? Die sorgfältig unterdrückten Erinnerungen an meinen letzten Traum tauchten wieder auf. War das ein Zufall? Hatte ich vielleicht vor dem Schlafengehen irgendetwas von diesem Zwischenfall mitbekommen? Konzentriert dachte ich darüber nach, aber mir wollte nichts einfallen. Weiterlesen war die einzige Option um meinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge zu helfen.

_...Ein Hackerangriff sorgte dafür, dass alle elektronisch gesicherten Zellen entriegelt wurden. Der somit ausgelöste Tumult ermöglichte das Verschwinden des Robotermädchens sowie der Terroristin Sarah Connor._

_...Offizielle Stellungnahmen dazu stehen nach wie vor aus._

Ich wünschte es wäre ein Bild von dem Mädchen, oder Roboter, oder was auch immer, im Artikel enthalten gewesen. Wollte ich doch wissen ob sie Ähnlichkeit mit der Maschine aus meinem Traum hatte. Doch waren offenbar alle Sicherheitsaufzeichnungen von den Servern gelöscht worden, wie weiter im Text zu lesen war.

War diese Sarah Connor etwa Teil etwas viel Größerem? Eine Verschwörung?

Meine Fantasie lief wieder auf Hochtouren, doch wirklich sinnvolles kam dabei nicht heraus.

Ein Umstand den ich auch dem Schlafmangel zumessen wollte.

Nach einiger Zeit des eifrigen Nachdenkens, konnte ich mich dazu überwinden den Text des Artikels gedanklich beiseite zu legen und den Laptop herunterzufahren.

Kurz bevor sich der Desktop verabschiedete, lugte ich noch schnell auf die Uhr in der Startleiste.

Noch eine knappe halbe Stunde, jetzt lohnte sich nicht mal mehr der Versuch noch ein wenig Schlaf zu finden.

Geräusche puren Unwillens von mir gebend löste ich mich von meinem angestammten Platz im Computersessel und begab mich auf eine, zugegeben kurze, Odyssee ins Badezimmer.

Die einzigen Probleme die sich auf dieser Reise ergaben waren die angestoßenen Zehen bis ich den Lichtschalter fand.

Leise fluchend setzte ich meinen Weg in das Bad fort, schaltete sogleich das Licht ein und betrachtete mein Spiegelbild.

Das erste das mir an meiner Reflexion auffiel waren die geröteten Augen und die tiefen Augenringe die sie umgaben.

Dann drängte sich mir die Erinnerung an den Traum wieder auf, rasch ging ich die Unterschiede zwischen meinem wahren Ich und der Maschine aus meinem Traum durch.

Ein kleines bisschen beneidete ich den Roboter um dessen makellose Haut, die sich bei mir gerötet von einigen nervigen Pickeln zeigte. Ansonsten war ich aber froh ich zu sein, nur das hatte ich mir in dem Traum auch gedacht.

Mit beiden Händen schob ich die Haut in meinem Gesicht herum, kniff da in eine Wange, hob dort ein Augenlid, bis ich endlich überzeugt war menschlich zu sein.  
Nicht das ich wirklich jemals Zweifel daran gehabt hätte ein Mensch zu sein, aber meine Fantasie lies mir keine andere Wahl als diesen Fakt zu kontrollieren.

Sicherlich war ich nie das was man einen normalen Menschen nennen würde, ich war immer etwas eigen, hatte meine Meinung, meine eigenen Verhaltensweisen und meine eigene Art zu denken.

Doch trotz allem war ich ein Mensch.

Nachdem meine Gedanken wieder ins hier und jetzt zurückgekehrt waren, löste ich meine verkrampften Finger vom Waschbecken, meinen Blick von meinem Spiegelbild und öffnete den Wasserhahn für die Dusche.

So schnell es mir, aufgrund meiner Müdigkeit möglich war entledigte ich mich meiner Restkleidung und wartete nicht lange bis das Wasser warm wurde sondern trat sofort in die Duschtasse, mit einer Hand die Tür hinter mir schließend.

Das kalte Wasser half mir meine Gedanken zu ordnen und die Erinnerungen an den Traum zu mildern.

Während das Wasser langsam wärmer wurde, griff ich nach dem Shampoo, öffnete die braune Flasche und massierte die Flüssigkeit in meine Kopfhaut ein.

Als ich dann schließlich aus der Duschkabine stieg, war ich wieder entspannt und hatte auch den strengen Schweißgeruch verloren. Noch einmal riskierte ich einen Blick in den, inzwischen angelaufenen, Spiegel und stellte glücklich fest, dass das Wasser die Augenringe ein wenig gemildert hatte. So musste ich heute wenigstens nicht als Zombie in die Schule.

Die aufkeimende Vorstellung ließ mich lächeln, während ich, nasse Fußspuren zurücklassend, wieder in mein Zimmer zurückkehrte um mich anzukleiden.

Anschließend bemerkte ich, dass es außen bereits hell geworden war, zog den Raffstore so schnell wie möglich nach oben, öffnete das Fenster und sog die Morgenluft tief in mich ein.

Der Gedanke an das letzte Fenster das ich gesehen hatte ließ mich kurz frösteln, allerdings legte sich dieses Gefühl so schnell wie es gekommen war als ich mich auf den Ausblick konzentrierte.

Keine unnatürlich schwarz-verkohlten Zacken ragten gen Himmel sondern natürlich gewachsene Berge.

Ich hätte es wahrscheinlich nie zugegeben, aber ich liebte dieses Land. Zerklüftet und mit seiner rauen Natur gab es mir den Ausgleich für all meine Probleme und komplizierten Gedanken.

So half mir auch an diesem Tag der Blick auf die Berge sowie den überall vertretenen Wäldern, meine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Nach mehreren Minuten schließlich löste ich meinen träumerischen Blick von der Alpenlandschaft und sah auf meine Armbanduhr.

Zeit zu gehen. Im Vorbeigehen schnappte ich mir meine Schultasche und ging, über eine Treppe im Wintergarten, in den ersten Stock wo bereits meine Mutter ein Frühstück für mich vorbereitet hatte.

»Guten Morgen, Mama.« das war immer das erste was ich sagte nachdem ich die Tür zum Wintergarten hinter mir geschlossen hatte.

»Guten Morgen.« das was ich üblicherweise zur Antwort bekam.

Sie warf mir einen kurzen Blick durch das Küchenfenster zu: »Du siehst scheiße aus, schlecht geschlafen?«

Ich musste grinsen, meine Mutter wie sie leibt und lebt: »Du hast ja keine Ahnung.«

»Ich hab dir ja gesagt, Pornos vor dem Schlafengehen sind keine gute Idee.«

Mein Grinsen wurde zu einem Lachen.

»Du hast aber nicht gesagt wie schlimm es werden würde!« meinte ich mit einem schönen Schuss Sarkasmus.

Mum stimmte in mein Gelächter mit ein, währenddessen deponierte ich meine Schultasche auf der Eckbank bevor ich mich an den Tisch setzte um mein, bereits gedecktes, Frühstück zu mir zu nehmen. Meine Mutter kam aus der Küche und setzte sich, mit einer heißen Tasse Kaffee in der Hand, zu mir. »Wieder dieser eine Traum?«

Ein bisschen Besorgnis schwebte in ihrer Stimme mit, dann nippte sie wieder an ihrer Tasse.

Nachdenklich nickte ich, bevor sich mein Gesicht aufhellte, meine Mum hatte mir soeben eine Möglichkeit geliefert das Thema zu wechseln: »Der wievielte Kaffee ist das, Junkie?«

Spöttisch streckte sie mir die Zunge entgegen und meinte nur: »Das geht dich gar nichts an!«

Mein Lächeln breitete sich über das ganze Gesicht aus, während auch ich an meiner Tasse, welche jedoch mit Tee gefüllt war, nippte.

»Irgendetwas neues?« ich nickte in Richtung des eingeschalteten Radio.

»Nee, nicht wirklich. Nur eine entlaufene Terroristin in Kalifornien, das dürfte dich allerdings interessieren...«

»Hab das mit dem Robotermädchen schon gelesen.« unterbrach ich sie.

»Wann?«  
Ich deutete mit meiner freien Hand auf meine noch immer deutlichen Augenringe.

Sie nickte, sich an meine Schlaflosigkeit nach jedem dieser Träume erinnernd.

»Naja mittlerweile hat die Polizei gesagt es handle sich wahrscheinlich eher um eine Frau mit einer Art von Körper- und Gesichtsschutz.«

»Klingt plausibel.« meinte ich und biss von meinem Brot ab: »Aber auch furchtbar langweilig.«

Lächelnd zwinkerte ich ihr zu. Sie schenkte mir als Antwort ein höhnisches Grinsen: »Hättest dir wohl jemand Attraktiveren für deinen Traum gewünscht, was?«

»Sicher, mir ist es ja auch viel lieber von einem weiblichen Roboter umgebracht zu werden als von einem der vorgibt ich zu sein.« In einer übertriebenen Geste zeigte ich wie viel lieber es mir war und verdeutlichte damit auch meinen Sarkasmus.

Meinen letzten Bissen vom Brot würgte ich mit der Hilfe eines großen Schlucks Tee hinunter, packte mein Geschirr und stand mit einer fließenden Drehbewegung vom Stuhl auf, ehe ich das Geschirr in die Küche brachte und mich selbst ins Bad beförderte.

Derweil ich die Zahnbürste mit ein wenig Zahnpasta belegte, starrte ich in die Augen meines Spiegelbildes und kontrollierte abermals ob ein rotes Schimmern darin zu erkennen war.

Als ich zufrieden war nichts in meinen Augen zu sehen als was wirklich da war, steckte ich mir die Bürste in den Mund und begann zu putzen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich auf meine Armbanduhr, die mir unheilvoll mitteilte, dass ich nur noch Fünf Minuten bis zur Abfahrt meines Bus hatte.

Ich beschleunigte die Prozedur, wusch mir danach eilig das Gesicht, warf mir meine Tasche über den Rücken, sagte im Vorbeigehen noch meiner Mutter Tschüss und verschwand durch die, hinter mir zufallende, Haustür.

Die wenigen Stufen die von unserem Haus hinabführten zur Straße übersprang ich und lief dann schnellen Schrittes die hundert Meter lange Strecke bis zur Haltestelle.

Mein Timing war perfekt, so kam ich gleichzeitig mit dem Bus an der Tafel, mit dem Fahrplan, zu stehen.

Beim einsteigen wünschte ich dem Fahrer einen guten Morgen, was dieser jedoch nur mit einem grimmigen Nicken quittierte.

Manche Dinge ändern sich eben nie, dachte ich mir während ich mich hinsetzte und die Schultasche neben mir auf den Sitz legte.

Nachdem die Doppeltür mit dem typischen, saugenden, Geräusch geschlossen hatte fuhr der Bus ab.

»Ich möchte nur einmal erleben das du rechtzeitig zum Bus kommst!« meldete sich die Stimme eines Schulkameraden neben mir.

»Und mir dadurch den Nervenkitzel entgehen lassen? Niemals! Außerdem, so viele Tage habe ich gar nicht mehr an denen ich die Möglichkeit habe rechtzeitig zu kommen.« antwortete ich mit einem Grinsen.

Mein Grinsen war ansteckend, breitete es sich doch auch in meines Gegenüber Gesicht aus: »Stimmt, Lage 21.« Eine kurze Unterbrechung folgte während er mich eingehend musterte: »Falls ich es so sagen darf... Du siehst scheiße aus!«

Er spielte zweifellos auf meine Augenringe an, nun nahm auch ich mir mein Gegenüber in genaueren Augenschein: Blonde Haare, mit Gel zu einer stachligen Frisur geformt, Sommersprossen die das bleiche Gesicht sprenkelten und Augenbrauen die über der Nasenwurzel schon zu einer Einheit wurden.

Mit jedem ästhetisch nicht einwandfreien Detail seines Gesichtes wurde mein Grinsen gehässiger, bis es schließlich meinem Klassenkameraden zu viel wurde und er aufgab. »Ich will gar nichts hören!« Er wendete sich von mir ab und starrte peinlich berührt durch das Seitenfenster, an dem so manch obszöner Satz mit Edding gekritzelt stand.

Nach wenigen Minuten wurde der Postbus deutlich langsamer, das typische Geräusch des Blinkers erfüllte den Passagierbereich, der bis auf meinen, noch immer zum Fenster hinaus starrenden, Freund und mich komplett leer war.

Auch etwas, dass sich niemals änderte. Ich schnappte mir meine Schultasche von meinem Nebensitz, schwang sie mir über den Rücken, verabschiedete mich von dem Busfahrer, der abermals keine Antwort gab, und verließ, dicht gefolgt von dem zweiten Passagier, den Bus.

Unsere Schule lag ca. 200 Meter, von der Haltestelle aus gesehen, weiter südlich, durch eine kleinere Straße verbunden mit einer der Hauptstraße des Ortes, die in weiterer Folge einen Einkaufspark erschloss.

Diese Hauptstraße gingen wir, nachdem wir eine kreuzende Straße überquert hatten nach Süden.

Eine Weile liefen wir schweigend nebeneinander her, die Stille nur durch vorbeifahrende Fahrzeuge unterbrochen.

Schließlich brach mein Schulfreund das Schweigen: »Was willst du dann eigentlich machen?«

In Gedanken versunken antwortete ich nur mit einem »Hmm?«

»Nach der Schule, der Matura, dem ganzen Stress...« spezifizierte er, nachdem meine Antwort ihm nicht genug war.

»Hmm. Ich glaub ich werde ein Mörder und töte all jene die mir dumme Fragen stellen... Lust mein erstes Opfer zu werden?« sagte ich mit dem wiederaufgeflammten höhnischen Grinsen.

Ein kurzer Lacher, dann war er wieder ernst: »Nein ich meine wirklich? Was hast du danach vor?  
Ich werde wohl schnellstens zu irgendeiner Baufirma gehen und mich dort hocharbeiten.«

Ich musterte ihn abermals, Ja, er war der Typ Mensch der sich durch Fleiß und gute Arbeit einen besseren Job verdiente, aber er war auch konservativ, nicht bereit Risiken einzugehen. Meine Wenigkeit war da anders, komplett anders: »Bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher. Vielleicht lass ich das Baugewerbe komplett links liegen und wende mich anderen Dingen zu.«

Er runzelte kurz die Stirn, während wir das letzte Haus an der Straße passierten und nach Rechts in die kleine Nebenstraße zur Schule einschwenkten: »Die da wären?«

»Kybernetik, Robotik und Künstliche Intelligenz« nachdem ich seinen fragenden Blick sah musste ich lächeln und fügte hinzu: »Roboter, intelligente Maschinen, hochentwickelte Prothesen, so was.«

Wahrlich, ich hatte einen Hang mich für meine Umgebung unverständlich auszudrücken, und diese Umgebung lies mich dies auch immer deutlich spüren.

Sein fragender Blick wurde klarer, bis er schließlich nickte.

Abermals bogen wir ab, dieses Mal nach links und gingen eine Straße, die zu den Lehrerparkplätzen führte, hinab um durch den Raucherhof und in weiterer Folge dessen Hintereingang zu gehen.

In diesem Raucherhof verlor ich dann meine Begleitung weil er zur, an dieser Schule weitverbreiteten, Subspezies »Raucher« gehörte und seinem System schnellstens einen neuen Schuss Nikotin zuführen musste.

Ich schmunzelte ob der komplizierten Formulierung, die sich in meinem Kopf gebildet hatte und drückte die Tür auf.

Drinnen herrschte das hektische Treiben wie an jedem Schultag, die Erstklässler schrien und liefen herum, an manchen Stellen wurde der neuste Klatsch und die Erlebnisse des Wochenendes ausgetauscht und manch einer versuchte sich noch die Hausübung notdürftig zusammenzuschustern.

Das Lächeln, das vorher von meiner Umständlichkeit verursacht wurde, fand nun einen anderen Wirt und breitete sich über mein gesamtes Gesicht aus, ich war auch mal so, zumindest was letztere Tätigkeit betraf, ich hatte nie viel über mein Wochenende zu berichten oder schrie und lief durch die Schule. Diese Tätigkeiten lies ich anderen über.

Nachdenklich, wegen meiner noch unbestimmten Zukunft ging ich auf die doppelläufige Stiege zu, die in den und somit zu meiner Klasse führen würde. Auf eben dieser traf und grüßte ich einen unserer Lehrer welcher, mit den vorbeiziehenden Jahren langsam kahler werdend, mich zurück grüßte und seinen entgegengesetzten Weg fortsetzte.

Am Austritt angekommen drehte ich mich um die eigene Achse und ging auf die dunkle Tür zu auf der ein Kalender hing.

»Lage: 21« las ich als ich näherkam, Blondi hatte Recht. Den Kalender nun, nachdem er mir alle Informationen verraten hatte, ignorierend öffnete ich die Tür und trat ein.

Auch hier wieder ein vertrauter Anblick, die üblichen Cliquen saßen beieinander und unterhielten sich angeregt. Ich hingegen setzte mich auf meinen Platz, allein, gehörte ich doch zu keiner dieser Gruppen, ich war das was man im englischsprachigen Raum als »weirdo« bezeichnen würde.

Das bedeutete zwar, dass mich Menschen eher mieden, aber auch, dass ich meine Ruhe hatte.

Bis auf die wenigen Momente, wo sich doch jemand mir zuwendete um meine Meinung zu hören, war dies allgemein gültig.

Sicherlich, es gab auch welche mit denen ich mich besser verstand, der Typ mit dem ich jeden Tag in die Schule fuhr zum Beispiel, diese Personen nannte ich Schulfreunde.

Aber sie waren keine Freunde mit denen ich sonst etwas zu tun hatte, meine wahren Freunde lebten über den gesamten Globus verteilt, nur wenige davon in einer für mich erreichbaren Entfernung.

Diesem Umstand war es zu verdanken, dass ich mich die meiste Zeit über in geschlossenen Räumen mit Computern befand um mit diesen Freunden über diverse Foren oder Chats zu kommunizieren.

Mir machte dies nichts aus, waren mir doch direkte soziale Kontakte nie wirklich wichtig gewesen, nur meine Eltern machten sich Sorgen.

Sorgsam zog ich meine Kopfhörer aus der Hosentasche, entwirrte sie und stöpselte sie anschließend in mein Handy. Nach kurzer Überlegung wählte ich für meine Stimmung ein entsprechendes Musikstück, schlug danach die Hände hinter den Kopf und lehnte mich entspannt zurück.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die silbern glänzende Armbanduhr verkündete mir, dass ich noch knappe zehn Minuten hatte bis die Stunde anfing.

Meine Augen schlossen sich langsam, um das Erlebnis der Musik noch zu intensivieren.

Genussvolle Entspannung, meine Gedanken schweiften von den vor mir liegenden drei Unterrichtsstunden ab und begaben sich auf eine kurze Reise in mein Unterbewusstsein.

Die Musik wurde leiser, bis schließlich die Geräusche um mich herum lauter wurden und das Lied zu Ende war. Abermals kontrollierte ich die verbleibende Zeit, die sich mittlerweile auf die Hälfte reduziert hatte. Da ein Verlangen nach etwas zum trinken langsam aufkeimte, entschloss ich mich die restlichen fünf Minuten damit zu verbringen mir in der Cafeteria ein Getränk zu kaufen und es anschließend zu konsumieren. Als ich das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatte merkte ich, dass der Trubel ein wenig abgeflaut war, die meisten hatten sich offenbar schon in ihre jeweiligen Unterrichtsräume zurückgezogen.

Umso besser dachte ich und beschleunigte meine Schritte.

Die Cafeteria, oder wie die Schüler sie nannten: Mensa, war ein mittelgroßer Raum der direkt neben dem Haupteingang angeordnet war. Sie war immer gut besucht, so hielt sich auch noch fünf Minuten vor dem offiziellem Unterrichtsbeginn eine größere Anzahl Schüler auf.

Wohl wissend, dass der Lehrer so oder so wieder mindestens die gleiche Anzahl der Minuten zu spät kommen würde, ordnete ich mich geduldig am hinteren Ende der Schlange ein.

Schließlich war ich an der Reihe, schnell setzte ich mein sympathischstes Lächeln auf und grüßte die Frau an der Theke: »Guten Morgen.«

Sie blickte auf, lächelte zurück und entgegnete: »Auch dir einen guten Morgen, das gleiche wie immer?« Aus einer nervösen Reaktion heraus fuhr ich mir über die Stirn als wollte ich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht streichen, stärkte mein Lächeln, antwortete: »Nein, nur was zum trinken.«

»Schlecht geschlafen heute?« sie deutete auf meine Augenringe: »Der Stress vor der Matura?«

Zustimmend nickend gab ich ihr ungefragt den einen Euro den das Getränk kostete.

Auch sie musste die Wahrheit nicht wissen. Ich verabschiedete mich und öffnete die Plastikflasche während meines Ganges zur Tür hinaus. Die Schulglocke ertönte, abermals beschleunigte ich meine Geschwindigkeit um, aus Sorge der Lehrer käme heute früher, noch rechtzeitig zu kommen. Dieses Mal nahm ich den Weg durch das Erdgeschoss um wieder über die Stiege vor dem Raucherhof in den Ersten Stock hinaufzusteigen. Nachdem ich den halben Weg zurückgelegt hatte hielt mich eine Stimme hinter mir auf: »Guten Morgen, Alexander, hast du die Einladungen bereits fertig?«

Die Stimme gehörte zu unserem Abteilungsvorstand und die Einladungen zu dem sogenannten »Bautechniktag«: eine Art Fest auf der die Abschlussprojekte des letzten Jahrgangs vorgestellt werden.

Stark darauf bedacht mir meinen Unmut nicht anmerken zu lassen drehte ich mich um, wartete bis er mich eingeholt hatte und antwortete: »Prinzipiell: Ja. Mir fehlen nur noch einige Bilder von den Jahresprojekten. Aber ich habe bereits gesagt ich springe niemanden hinterher.« Der letzte Satz hat ein wenig schärfer geklungen als ich es beabsichtigt hatte, mein Gegenüber, trat einen Schritt zur Seite während er eine passende Antwort vorbereitete, doch zu der Gelegenheit sie auszusprechen kam er nicht. Ein plötzlicher Knall übertönte alle Geräusche. Zuerst irritiert starrte ich weiterhin den Mann mit dem grauen Haarschopf vor mir an, bis sich meine Augen schließlich auf ein Loch in seiner Brust fokussierten, um das sich langsam ein roter Fleck bildete, ein scharlachroter Fleck. Blut!

Schnell handelnd, ohne recht zu wissen was ich tat, sprang ich zur Seite, wo ich vage wusste, dass sich eine Tür zu einem der Computerräume befand. Während der ältere Mann zuerst auf die Knie fiel und danach vornüber kippte, krachte meine Schulter gegen die Tür, deren Schloss zu meinem Glück unter meinem Anprallgewicht nachgab. Ich landete hart auf dem Linoleumbelag des Bodens.

Um meine Fassung und Atem ringend rappelte ich mich, unter den schreckerfüllten Blicken der anderen Anwesenden hoch. Der Lehrer stand von seinem Platz auf, während ich, noch immer keuchend, die Tür zuschlug und mich dagegenstemmte: »Tische. Schiebt einen Tisch vor die Tür!« schrie ich mit versagender Stimme. Keine Reaktion, sie starrten mich noch immer schreckerfüllt an. Ein weiterer Schuss von Außen brachte sie zur Räson, zwei der Schüler sprangen auf, warfen ihre Monitore vom Tisch und schoben den Tisch so schnell wie möglich in meine Richtung. So bald ich konnte verließ ich meinen Posten an der Tür, der Tisch knallte dagegen und kam zum stehen.

Plötzlich von Übelkeit erfüllt beugte ich mich vornüber, die zitternden Hände auf den Knien, Panik stieg in mir hoch.

Mein so schon schneller Atem beschleunigte sich noch mehr, um Fassung ringend kämpfte ich mit meinem Verstand gegen die stärker werdende Panik. Weitere Schüsse ertönten gefolgt von Schreien, ich hörte sie nur dumpf über das Geräusch des rauschenden Blutes in meinen Ohren.

»Bleib ruhig, bleib ruhig, sonst überlebst du das nicht.« murmelte ich vor mich hin. Ich zwang mich mich aus dieser gebeugten Position zu erheben und stieß einen Schrei aus.

Es half, zumindest ein kleines Bisschen.

Durch das freigesetzte Adrenalin klärte sich mein Blick, ich konnte wieder halbwegs logisch denken. Wie es aussah war das auch dringend nötig, alle die nicht weinend ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergruben oder anderweitig gegen ihre Angst kämpften starrten mich hoffnungsvoll an. Auch der Lehrer, welcher eine Hand verkrampft um den Rahmen eines Monitors geschlossen hatte um sein Zittern zu unterdrücken. Seine linke Hand und die schlotternden Knie verrieten seine Furcht jedoch.

Noch einmal atmete ich tief durch, unterdrückte die wieder aufwallende Panik in mir und versuchte mit einer Stimme zu sprechen die so ruhig und zuversichtlich war wie nur irgend möglich: »Beruhigt euch! Wir müssen jetzt alle ruhig bleiben!«

»Du!« ich zeigte auf einen meiner Helfer: »Ruf die Polizei!«

Der Angesprochene zögerte nicht, sofort zückte er sein Handy, wählte und hob schließlich das Mobiltelefon an sein Ohr.

Sorgfältig darauf bedacht keine auffälligen Geräusche zu machen kletterte ich auf den Tisch der die Tür verbarrikadierte, drückte mein Ohr an das Holz und lauschte den Vorgängen im Gang.

Sowohl die Schüsse als auch die Schreie schienen nun vom ersten Stock aus zu kommen.

Während ich vorsichtig den Tisch zur Seite schob, deutete ich den anderen ruhig zu bleiben. Der Nicht-telefonierende der beiden, die zuvor schon geistesgegenwärtig gehandelt hatten, half mir auch dieses Mal.

Nachdem der Tisch weit genug weg war und ich mich versichert hatte, dass der Junge im Fall der Fälle die Tür sofort wieder verbarrikadieren würde, öffnete ich langsam eben jene. Zuerst wagte ich mich nur einen Spalt breit, aufmerksam spähte ich hinaus. Bis auf die Leiche des Abteilungsvorstandes war niemand zu sehen, ich öffnete die Tür weiter.

Meine Aufregung steigerte sich, ich zwang mich den Blick von dem Toten zu nehmen und nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit Ausschau zu halten.

Diese entpuppte sich als die Tür in den Raucherhof, keine 20 Meter von unserer Position entfernt.

Sie stand weit offen, augenscheinlich hatten schon andere sie zur Flucht genutzt.

Abermals kontrollierte ich den Gang, dann nahm ich all meinen Mut zusammen und ging hinaus. Ich winkte den anderen und deutete sie sollen ruhig und ohne Geräusche zu machen herauskommen. Schüler um Schüler kam heraus, zuletzt kam der Lehrer und nickte mir dankbar zu. Die ersten hatten bereits die Tür erreicht, als die Schüsse wieder lauter wurden. Schreckerfüllt drehte ich mich von meiner Gruppe weg, nur um zu sehen wie mein Schulfreund, der mit mir jeden Tag in die Schule kam, von einer Kugel getroffen zu Boden fiel.

Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, als könnte er nicht verstehen wie es möglich ist, wie er so jung sterben konnte. Wie in Zeitlupe sah ich ihn fallen, wie in Zeitlupe sah ich den Grund für seinen frühzeitigen Tod um die Ecke kommen. Er hob die Waffe, meine Beine bewegten sich automatisch.

Nur noch knappe drei Meter von der Tür und damit einer relativen Sicherheit entfernt hörte ich den ersten Schuss. Heiß flammte der Schmerz in meiner linken Schulter auf. Vom Schock ergriffen fiel ich auf die Knie, meine rechte Hand die blutende Wunde umfassend.

Voller Angst und Panik blickte ich über die gesunde Schulter, der Amokläufer senkte die Waffe und ging gemächlichen Schrittes auf mich zu.

Nicht wagend ihn noch länger anzusehen starrte ich auf den Boden, wie gelähmt, ich spürte nicht einmal mehr den Schmerz.

Plötzlich verdunkelte sich der Boden vor mir.

Ich sah schwarze, polierte Armeestiefel, breitbeinig vor mir stehend.

Aus welchem Grund auch immer schaffte ich es aufzusehen, die Beine gekleidet in eine unauffällige Jeans, das T-Shirt heraushängend, der Lauf der Waffe gerichtet auf mein Gesicht.

Augen kalt wie Stahl, kein Funken Menschlichkeit, kein Erbarmen. Dies hier war mein Ende, ich hatte meinen Mörder gefunden. _So endet es also._

Plötzlich war keine Angst mehr da, die Erkenntnis des unausweichlichen Todes verschaffte mir noch ein paar Momente Ruhe, ein paar ruhige, tiefe Atemzüge bevor auch mein Leben so vorzeitig beendet werden würde.

Die kalten Augen ruhten noch immer auf mir, kein Mundwinkel verzog sich, er hatte es nicht eilig, er wollte mich leiden sehen.

Diese Freude würde ich ihm nicht machen. Wut flammte auf, trotzig reckte ich ihm mein Kinn entgegen, eine letzte Frage stellend: »Warum?«

Eine Antwort bekam ich nicht, es kümmerte ihn nicht ein Leben auszulöschen, er tat es mit einer Gleichgültigkeit als würde er eine Fliege erschlagen. Sein Finger krümmte sich langsam um den Abzug der großen Waffe.

Der Hahn spannte sich, bis er den Wendepunkt erreicht hatte. Ich hörte den Schuss. Dann war es still. Schwärze empfing mich, ich war tot.

_Initialize basic system scan..._

_sustained minor damage to living tissue covering..._

_hyper alloy combat chassis remains at 100%..._

_CPU integrity at 100%..._

_Resume with reboot..._

Eine einzelne Leiche in einem ansonsten leeren Gang, stiller Zeuge eines Aktes menschlicher Grausamkeit. Er war ein Held, hatte er doch vor seinem Tod 27 Menschen das Leben gerettet.

Doch sein eigenes Leben konnte er nicht retten.

Dies war sein Dank, allein gelassen, verlassen, niemand kümmerte sich um ihn, keiner überprüfte ob er noch einen Puls hatte.

Alle hatten andere Sorgen, ihr eigenes Leben. Einen solchen Amoklauf hatte Tirol noch nie erlebt, die Leiche im leeren Gang war nur eine unter vielen, eine weitere Nummer in einer Statistik, jedoch war er etwas besonderes. Nicht vorherbestimmt eine weitere Zahl in der Akte dieses Falles zu werden, er war anders.

Dieser spezielle junge Mann war nicht wie all die anderen gestorben, nein, eine Illusion war gestorben. Getroffen und getötet von einer Kugel abgefeuert aus einer Desert Eagle, aus einer Distanz die von einem menschlichen Hirn nur eine undefinierbare Masse zurückgelassen hätte, verspritzt über den gesamten Boden des Ganges in dem er lag.

Nicht so bei ihm, die Illusion die gestorben war, war die Illusion des menschlichen Lebens. Ein Teil von ihm war gestorben, der andere Teil hatte, nach menschlichen Maßstäben, nie gelebt.

Seine Finger krümmten sich über den Fließen, die Hände stützten sich am kalten Boden ab, der Oberkörper erhob sich langsam aber stetig.

_Termination mode... activated_

_Field enhancement... activated_

_detecting target... ongoing_

Alex verstand nicht was gerade passierte, seine Gedanken flohen unkontrollierbar zurück zu dem Zeitpunkt dessen, was eigentlich sein Tod sein hätte sollen. Der Mörder vor ihm, keine Gnade kein Erbarmen in seinem Blick. Eine gehobene Waffe, ein gekrümmter Finger.

Auf den Knien, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben, stellte der Schüler sich immer wieder nur eine Frage: Wieso, wieso war er nicht tot? Er wusste genau, eine solch großkalibrige Patrone, aus dieser geringen Distanz musste tödlich enden. Also warum?

Plötzlich bemerkte er die Datenströme die über sein Blickfeld wanderten, hielt sie jedoch für eine optische Täuschung seiner überbeanspruchten Augen.

Dann fokussierte sich seine Aufmerksamkeit, ohne sein aktives Zutun, die Täuschung entpuppte sich als der Datenstrom der er wirklich war, Statusmeldungen blitzten auf. Sein Sichtfeld veränderte sich. »Was zur Hölle?« er blickte auf seine Hände, das Blut daran und all die Informationen die vor seinen Augen hinunter ratterten.

Aus einer menschlichen Reaktion heraus versuchte er das Blut an seiner Hose abzuwischen, nur um nach einem vorsichtigen Ertasten der Stirn noch mehr Blut an eben jenen Händen zu haben.

Kein Schmerz, jedoch hatte er während der kurzen Zeit bei der seine Hand das Gewebe auf seiner Stirn berührte eine große Wunde ausmachen können.

Noch einmal hob er seine Hände an die Stirn, den Kontakt mit dem gerissenen Fleisch nun länger haltend, vorsichtig arbeiteten sich seine Finger in das Zentrum der Wunde vor.

Er spürte etwas kaltes, hartes im Zentrum. Sein Schädel, dachte er sich, doch müsste das Stirnbein in Trümmern liegen, wenn man die .44 Magnum Munition bedachte.

Abermals nahm er die Hand von der Stirn und starrte das Blut an, vor seinen Augen baute sich ein kleines Analysefeld auf.

_Synthetic blood, TOK-Type_

Synthetisches Blut? TOK-Typus? Mit jeder weiteren Information die die Analyse ergab wurde Alexander nur noch verwirrter.

Wieso synthetisches Blut? Wer oder was war TOK? Viele Fragen geisterten in seinem, trotz aller Umstände noch intakten, Kopf herum. Einem aufkeimenden Bedürfnis sich selbst zu sehen, Tribut zollend lief er wackligen Schrittes in eine der Schülertoiletten.

Seine Hände verkrampften ihren Griff um den Rand eines der Waschbecken, bevor er zögerlich in den Spiegel vor ihm sah.

Blut war dem Weg der Schwerkraft folgend in seinem Gesicht geronnen, noch immer floss die Flüssigkeit, die sich kurz zuvor als Synthetic Blood des Types TOK entpuppt hatte aus der Stelle wo die Haut auf der Stirn sternförmig aufgerissen war.

Unwillkürlich wurde der Griff um das Waschbecken stärker, ein Knacksen, ein Krachen, er spürte wie die harte Keramikschale zwischen seinen Fingern pulverisiert wurde.

Der Schüler mit der Wunde starrte auf das was kurz zuvor noch ein Waschbecken gewesen und jetzt nur noch ein Haufen Schutt war.

Sich selbst zwingend wieder aufzusehen, richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Spiegel.

Wieder tauchten Schriftzeichen in seinem Sichtfeld auf.

_Endo skeleton partially exposed, find sufficient disguise._

Der Anweisung Folge tragend sah er sich im Raum um, konnte jedoch nichts finden, dass die große Wunde ausreichend verdecken könnte. Die andere Wunde an der Schulter war nicht so auffällig, genoss also keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit.

Irgendetwas veränderte sich in ihm, er fühlte es, zuerst die Wandlung seines Blickfeldes und jetzt verlor er dieses Gefühl der aufkeimenden Panik, seine Atmung war normal, als hätte er gerade eine einschläfernde Unterrichtsstunde hinter sich gebracht und nicht so als wäre er vor wenigen Augenblicken erschossen worden.

Unfähig eine logische Erklärung zu finden, schob er alles auf ein Trauma das ihn zweifellos durch den Einschlag der Kugel zugefügt worden war.

Die Erklärung klang alles andere als plausibel, doch klammerte er sich in diesem Moment an sie, war sie jedoch das Einzige, dass ihn davon abhielt verrückt zu werden.

Plötzlich ertönten wieder Schüsse, lauter werdend, der Täter kam ihm wieder näher.

_Entering automatic termination mode._

Für einen Moment verkrampfte sich die Gesichtsmuskulatur, bevor sie sich entspannte und ausdruckslos wurde. Seine Augen leuchteten kurz in einem intensiven Rot auf während sich seine Füße in Bewegung setzten, er drückte die Tür auf und begab sich auf direkten Weg zum Ursprung der Schussgeräusche und panischen Schreie. Mit versteinerter Miene stieg er die Stufen in den vierten Stock auf, die ersten Flüchtigen, ängstlich und schreiend, kamen ihm entgegen. Sie kümmerten sich nicht um ihn, nahmen ihn wahrscheinlich in ihrer Furcht nicht mal wirklich wahr.

Die Schüsse wurden lauter, immer mehr Menschen rannten an ihm vorbei während er seinen Marsch in Richtung Amokläufer fortsetzte.

Er bog um eine Ecke, dann sah er ihn, der Mörder hatte es nicht eilig, schießend trieb er die Menge vor sich her, als wäre er Cowboy und würde eine Herde Büffel zusammentreiben.

Alexander blieb stehen und neigte leicht seinen Kopf.

_Subject identified... Terminate_

Sein Kopf rückte wieder zurück in seine vertikale Position, er nahm seinen Gang wieder auf.

Der Killer sah ihn, erkannte im Halbdunkel des Ganges jedoch nicht wer er war, sondern eröffnete ohne zu Zögern das Feuer.  
Dieses Mal hatten die Kugel keine stoppende Wirkung mehr auf den Schüler, der Körper zuckte nur unmerklich als er von mehreren Patronen getroffen wurde. Ein Geräusch von Hammerschlägen auf Metall erfüllte den Gang, der von dem Mündungsfeuer stroboskopartig beleuchtet wurde.

Der junge Mann mit der Waffe missdeutete das Geräusch, vermutete einen Körperpanzer und anstatt die Flucht zu ergreifen versuchte er auf den Kopf zu zielen.

Wieder löste sich ein Schuss aus der Waffe, verfehlte das anvisierte Ziel jedoch um einige Zentimeter.

Inzwischen waren die beiden nur noch wenige Meter von einander entfernt.

Es auf einen weiteren Versuch ankommen lassend, krümmte sich der Finger des Amokläufers ein weiteres Mal.

Das Geräusch der abgefeuerten Munition hallte durch den Gang, dieses Mal hatte die Kugel ihr Ziel gefunden. Alex Kopf bewegte sich ruckartig nach hinten, aber zur Verwunderung des anderen Mannes fiel die Person vor ihm, eigentlich tödlich getroffen, nicht um.

Im Gegenteil, der Kopf nun eine zweite Wunde aufweisend begab sich langsam wieder in seine normale Position. Der Schuss hatte das rechte Auge mit einem intensiven roten Leuchten ersetzt, das Teile des Gesichts illuminierte.

Zum ersten Mal zeigte der Attentäter eine Emotion: Angst.

Obwohl schon die vorherigen Schüsse ineffektiv waren, schoss er weiter, bis der Abzug der Waffe nur mehr klickte. Angsterfüllt zog der Mörder ein weiteres Magazin aus einer Tasche an seiner Weste und versuchte mehrmals vergeblich dieses in die Waffe zu schieben.

Inzwischen war das Leuchten und damit der Widersacher in Reichweite gekommen.

Im letzten Augenblick gelang es dem Unterlegenen das Magazin in die Waffe zu rammen, den Schlittenfang zu lösen und die Pistole in Anschlag zu bringen.

Doch das machte nun keinen Unterschied mehr, bevor der Abzug ein weiteres Mal betätigt werden konnte, hatte Alex bereits eine Hand um den Lauf gelegt, drückte ihn zusammen und verbog ihn als wäre das schwere Stück Metall ein Strohhalm.

Geschockt verlor der Mörder die Kontrolle über die Waffe, sein Gegner kümmerte sich nicht um das nun wertlos gewordene Mordwerkzeug sondern warf es über die Schulter weg, die Pistole landete mit einem klackernden Geräusch auf dem harten Boden und schlitterte noch einen kurzen Weg bis sie schließlich zum liegen kam.

Sie standen nur wenige Zentimeter getrennt, als der Attentäter plötzlich versuchte die Flucht zu ergreifen, doch hatte er keine Chance, der Arm seines vorherigen Opfers schnellte vor und packte ihn an der Kehle. Instinktiv schlug der Amokläufer auf den Arm ein, der ihn festhielt und die Luft abschnürte, doch es hatte keinen Zweck.

Ein Ruck und der Gewürgte flog im hohen Bogen gegen eine aufgestellte Glasvitrine.

Das Geräusch berstenden Glases mischte sich mit den Schmerzenslauten des, nun schwer verletzten, mehrfachen Mörders. Am Boden, in einem Scherbenhaufen, liegend, der Inhalt der Glasvitrine auf ihn herunterfallend, versuchte er sich wieder aufzurappeln und zu flüchten, doch die Mühe war vergebens. Sein Peiniger stand bereits vor ihm, packte ihn und zog ihn hoch.

Nun war auch das Gesicht des Amokläufers von dem intensiven roten Glimmen beleuchtet. Die weit aufgerissenen Augen zuckten, tief in den Höhlen liegend, unaufhaltsam herum, als wüssten sie nicht auf welches Detail sie sich in dem grausam entstellten Gesicht, das keinerlei Emotionen mehr barg, fokussieren sollten. Noch einmal legte Alexander den Kopf schief, als betrachtete er ein Experiment, keinen vor Furcht zitternden Menschen, der so kurz zuvor noch Leben genommen hatte. »Gnade, bitte.« presste das Monster mit versagender Stimme hervor. Seine Augen hatten angefangen salzige Tränen abzusondern, während sich die Blase entschlossen hatte ihren Inhalt zu entleeren. Der zuvor noch schief gelagerte Kopf wandte sich wieder gerade. Ohne den verzweifelten Befreiungsversuchen weiter Beachtung zu schenken, hob der schmalere der beiden, den anderen an der Kehle hoch, brach ihm, begleitet von dem charakteristischen Knackgeräusch, das Genick, schleppte den nun leblosen Körper noch einige Meter mit, bevor er ihn ohne hinzusehen durch eines der Fenster, an denen er vorbeiging, warf.

Alex, der sich noch immer im »_automatic termination mode_« befand, bemerkte die Scharfschützen, die sich auf dem Dach eines in der Nachbarschaft liegenden Hauses stationiert hatten und die das schauerliche Schauspiel das er geboten hatte mitansehen mussten, nicht. Offenbar waren sie ob dessen was sie gesehen hatten zu schockiert um einen Schuss abzugeben, der Schüler mit dem leuchtend roten Auge setzte seinen Weg ungestört fort. Im Vorbeigehen nahm er einer weiblichen Leiche ein Tuch, einem weiteren männlichen Toten eine Schildkappe und Sonnenbrille ab. So gut es ging maskierte Alex, noch immer nicht Herr seiner selbst, seine Wunden.

Während Geräusche aus dem Erdgeschoss den Vormarsch der Polizei verkündigten, brach er die Tür zu einem Klassenzimmer auf, schob ohne ersichtliche Mühe die Barrikade die vor der Tür aufgestellt war zur Seite und marschierte unter verwirrten und verängstigten Blicken seiner ehemaligen Mitschüler quer durch den Raum, zerschlug ein Fenster und sprang hinaus.

Ein paar der Schüler die bereits standen liefen zum Fenster, sahen hinunter und erkannten einen maskierten Mann der ungerührt des Sprungs aus dem vierten Stock seine Flucht fortsetzte.

Nur ein Polizist stellte sich dieser Flucht entgegen, bereute diese Entscheidung jedoch schnell als er bewusstlos, von des Maskierten Hand getroffen, zusammensackte.

Als sein Bewusstsein endlich wieder die Kontrolle über den Körper errungen hatte war er schon auf halben Weg nach Hause. Verzweifelt, verwirrt und nicht wissend was er tun sollte, tat der ehemalige Schüler das was ihm seine Fluchtinstinkte geboten, nach Hause gehen und das so schnell er konnte.

**_Los Angeles (Gegenwart)_**

Die letzten statischen Funken verglommen, entsetzt starrte sie auf den Punkt an dem ihr Sohn gerade noch stand und nun nichts mehr war. Vor ein paar Sekunden hatte sie noch John, der zu dem Zeitpunkt durch die opak werdende Blase fast nicht mehr zu erkennen war, nachgerufen, dass sie ihn auch liebe. Nun kam ihr das sinnlos vor, sie hatte ihn verloren, verloren wegen einer Maschine! Sie fühlte sich als bräche die Welt über ihr zusammen, ihr Sohn, für den sie durch die Hölle gegangen war, hatte sie und den Rest der Menschheit verlassen um eine Maschine zu retten.

Die Tatsache, dass er seine Mutter im Stich ließ fuhr ihr eiskalt in die Knochen. Gefühle von Trauer über unkontrollierbare Wut bis hin zu absoluter Leere mischten sich zu einem Cocktail an dem sie zu ersticken drohte.

Ihr Blick fiel nach einer kurzen, Halt-suchender Wanderschaft, auf den Cyborg wegen dem ihre Familie zerbrochen war und ihre ganze Trauer und Verzweiflung entfesselte sie in den einzigen Emotionen die ihr in diesem Moment zugänglich erschienen: Wut und Hass.

Unter den verblüfften Augen des großen, schwarzen, ehemaligen FBI-Agenten stürmte Sarah zu der sitzenden Cameron, warf den Tisch der vor ihr stand, mit samt dem darauf liegenden Klappmesser, um, packte den reglosen Körper am, von den Kugeln verschont gebliebenen, Kragen und schüttelte das entstellte Wesen das einmal ihr Beschützer gewesen ist.

»War es das was du wolltest? Von Anfang an?« schrie sie ihre Verzweiflung heraus. Keine Antwort, das unverletzte Auge starrte halb-geschlossen in die Leere, das rote Glühen ihres entblößten elektronischen linken Auges war erloschen. Sarahs Wut wurde noch größer, als sie keine Antwort bekam: »Du verdammte Terminator Schlampe, du wolltest dich immer zwischen mich und John drängen! Jetzt hast du es endlich geschafft.« Sie schüttelte den leblosen Körper Camerons heftiger. Tränen rollten das erste Mal seit langem in Strömen ihre Wangen hinunter, Sarah spie immer weitere Verwünschungen dem Opfer ihres Zorns ins Gesicht. Schließlich löste sich mit einer weiteren Beleidigung eine ihrer eigenen Tränen von Sarahs Kinn und landete im Augenwinkel des heilen Auges ihres reglosen Gegenübers. Langsam bahnte sich diese einzelne Träne, als wäre sie von Cameron selbst, ihren Schwerkraft-gebundenen Weg nach unten. Sarahs Gesicht, eine Maske purer Verzweiflung spiegelte sich in dem salzigen Tropfen, für einen kurzen Moment unterbrach sie ihre Hasstirade und sah der einzelnen Träne auf ihrem einsamen Weg zu. Ihre Verzweiflung gipfelte, die Träne fiel von dem Kinn des Cyborgs, die pistolenbewehrte Hand traf das Robotermädchen an der Wange und lies den schlaffen Körper seitlich vom Stuhl kippen. Die Hülle die einmal Cameron beherbergt hatte blieb regungslos liegen. Von aller Kraft plötzlich verlassen fiel Sarah, bevor James Ellison irgendwie reagieren konnte, auf die Knie und anschließend ebenfalls zur Seite. Abermals starrte sie der Frau, die eigentlich keine war aber ihrem Sohn so viel bedeutete, ins Gesicht. Wut, die sie antrieb hatte sie ebenso verlassen wie ihre Kraft. »Warum?« wisperte Sarah, »Was hast du an dir, dass John mich für dich verlässt?« »Bitte, bitte antworte mir.«

Ein weiterer Weinkrampf packte die schlanke Frau. Der Griff um ihre Waffe lockerte sich bis sie schließlich aus der zuckenden Hand rutschte. Eine Hand bewegte sich suchend auf das Gesicht mit dem teilweise entblößten Endoskelett zu, streichelte ihr zärtlich die heile Wange und hob eine einzelne Strähne, des wunderschönen braunen Haares, aus ihrem Gesicht.

»Sarah.« meldete sich die ruhige und bestimmte Stimme ihres ehemaligen Jägers, »Wir müssen von hier verschwinden.« Doch sie hörte noch eine andere Stimme, eine anklagende Stimme: »Warum hast du das erlaubt Sarah? Wieso hast du nichts dagegen unternommen? Unser Sohn in den Händen der Maschinen...« Zögernd öffnete die Angesprochene ihre Auge und meinte jemanden neben Ellison, der sich über sie gebeugt hatte, zu erkennen: »Es tut mir Leid, Kyle. Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun.«

»Kyle? Was zur... Ich bin es Sarah, James, James Ellison!« doch auch dies blieb unbeachtet von der schwarzhaarigen Frau am Boden.

»Du hättest etwas tun müssen! Du hättest niemals erlauben sollen, dass Metall so nah an ihn herankommt!« »Ich weiß, Kyle. Bitte verzeih mir!« stammelte sie, den Fokus ihres Blickes abermals verlierend. Langsam überkam auch Ellison Verzweiflung, er wusste nicht was er in einer solchen Situation tun sollte, sorgsam schüttelte er die Frau unter sich leicht: »Komm schon Sarah, wir müssen hier wirklich weg.« Er schaute auf und meinte schon Sirenen von anrückenden Einsatzfahrzeugen hören zu können, was aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie sich momentan tief unter der Erde aufhielten unmöglich schien. Just in diesem Moment tauchte ein bekanntes Gesicht an der Tür auf. Ellison, durch seine Ausbildung beim FBI in seiner Aufmerksamkeit geschärft entging sein Auftauchen nicht, auch wenn die Person wieder zu verschwinden versuchte: »Mr. Murch? Helfen Sie mir!« Abrupt blieb der Angesprochene stehen und drehte sich mit einem Gesichtsausdruck puren Missfallen wieder um: »Aber...« »Mr. Murch... Matt, bitte.« unterbrach der Sicherheitschef von Zeira Corp die Ausflüchte des glatzköpfigen Mannes mit einem bittenden und gleichzeitig bestimmenden Unterton. Gott ergeben, trat Matt Murch, der für John Henry zuständige Ingenieur, langsam in den Raum. Es war deutlich, dass ihm die Situation missfiel, aber James Ellison hatte eine Autorität der man sich nicht gerne widersetzte: »Die Polizei ist bereits hier, das FBI auch, ich schätze der Heimatschutz lässt auch nicht mehr lange auf sich warten.« Er hatte sich neben den leblosen Körper gestellt sein ganzes Interesse lag auf diesem, nicht weil das Mädchen, wenn es vollkommen heil wäre äußerst attraktiv gewesen wäre, sondern weil er Ingenieur durch und durch war und sich das entblößte Endoskelett in einigen Merkmalen von dem das er für John Henry repariert hatte unterschied. Der Sicherheitschef stand von seiner gebeugten Position auf und musterte den Ingenieur eingängig, ihm missfiel sein Interesse an der reglosen Gestalt Camerons: »Wir müssen sie hier wegbringen.« Matts fragende Miene ließ ihn hinzufügen: »Beide.« Als sein Gegenüber keinen Anstand machte irgendetwas zu tun, hob er zuerst die Glock die Sarah aus der Hand gerutscht war auf und ließ sie in seinem Hosenbund verschwinden, hernach sammelte er das Klappmesser ein. Nachdem er auch dieses in der linken Hosentasche seiner teuren Anzughose verstaut hatte lupfte er den Cyborg mit einem Ächzen der Anstrengung vom Boden und deutete dem anderen es ihm mit Sarah gleichzutun. Schweigend verließen sie den Raum, der zuvor die KI John Henry beherbergt hatte und dessen ehemalige Displays nun die immer währende Nachricht »Es tut mir Leid, John!« wiederholten. »Sie ist leichter als sie aussieht.« meinte Matt als er seinen Unmut ob der Tatsache das er nicht den Terminator tragen durfte herunter geschluckt hatte. Diese Aussage erntete ein missfallendes Stirnrunzeln seines schwarzen, indirekt, Vorgesetzten. »Durch die Lobby brauchen wir es gar nicht erst versuchen, ich hoffe mit den, seit Project Babylon gesperrten, Lieferanteneingang der Tiefgarage haben wir mehr Glück.« Sarah murmelte abermals den Namen Kyle, blieb aber ansonsten weiterhin regungslos. »Wer ist Kyle?« frage Murch den größeren Mann der gerade dabei war eine Tür mit nur einer Hand aufzusperren. Ellison missfiel es den Körper einer Maschine über seiner Schulter zu tragen, mehr noch machte es ihm zu schaffen, dass das synthetische Blut seinen Anzug beschmutzte: »Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber es gibt Berichte über einen Mann namens Kyle der verhaftet wurde und im Verdacht stand mehrere Frauen mit dem Namen Sarah Connor ermordet zu haben, wie es aussieht ein weiterer tragischer Irrtum in ihrer Geschichte.« Sie gingen in Stille, nur unterbrochen von ein paar gemurmelten Worten Sarahs, einen breiten und leeren Gang entlang, bogen um eine Ecke und standen schließlich auf einer erhöhten Betonbrüstung die ein leichteres Entladen von LKWs möglich machte. »Wir benutzen eines der Lieferantenfahrzeuge.« bestimmte James und lief auf einen grauen Kastenwagen zu. Sorgsam lehnte er den Körper gegen die Seite des Wagens, kramte aus seinen Taschen einen Schlüsselbund hervor und suchte nach dem passenden Schlüssel. Sicherheitschef zu sein hatte seine Vorteile, er besaß einen Generalschlüssel für alle Fahrzeuge die im Zeira Corp Tower stationiert waren. Er drückte auf den Knopf der Fernbedienung, worauf die Blinker des Autos kurz leuchteten und das charakteristische Entsperrgeräusch folgte.

Bevor er Cameron wieder hochhob öffnete er die doppelflüglige Tür am Heck des Fahrzeugs und legte anschließend den weiblichen Terminator auf der Ladefläche ab.

Sein Gefährte tat es ihm nach, versuchte es der Frau in ihrer schweißtriefenden Kleidung so bequem wie möglich zu machen und legte sie neben ihrer ehemaligen Beschützerin ab. Inzwischen hatte James eine Decke gefunden und deckte sowohl Cameron als auch Sarah damit zu.

Schnell schloss er die Türen, deutete dem Ingenieur einzusteigen und machte es sich dann selbst auf dem Fahrersitz bequem. Zügig startete er den Motor, parkte aus und fuhr in langsamen Tempo auf die Ausfahrt zu. Zu seinem Glück befand sich die Sicherheitskarte eines Angestellten noch im Lieferwagen, so musste er nicht seine eigene Karte bei der Schranke benutzen, was sicherlich die Aufmerksamkeit der Behörden auf ihn gezogen hätte. Und diese Aufmerksamkeit konnte er und Sarah auf keinen Fall gebrauchen. Er achtete sorgsam darauf, dass sein Gesicht auf keiner Sicherheitskamera zu sehen war, auch wenn er als Sicherheitschef die Möglichkeit hatte Aufzeichnungen zu löschen, wäre es doch verdächtig wenn kurz nach einem offensichtlichen Terroranschlag die Sicherheitsvideos verloren gingen.

Im Schritttempo fuhren sie die Rampe hoch, sie konnten nun die Sirenen deutlich hören. Wie durch ein Wunder kümmerte sich niemand um den grauen Lieferwagen der von der Rückseite des Zeira Towers entfloh.

Sobald das mausgraue Auto sich auf der Fahrbahn eingeordnet hatte beschleunigte es von dem Ort des Anschlags fort. Drinnen konnte sich ein nervöser Matt Murch kaum ruhig auf seinem Beifahrersessel halten: »Wohin fahren wir?« »Zu mir, mein Status als ehemaliger FBI-Agent wird die Behörden hoffentlich für eine Zeit von dort fernhalten, zumindest so lange bis Sarah Connor wieder auf den Beinen ist.« James kontrollierte immer wieder seine Geschwindigkeit, er wollte auf keinen Fall auffallen. Sein Beifahrer war ihm dabei keine große Hilfe, immer wieder starrte er nervös in den Rückspiegel oder sah sich auffällig um: »Und was danach? Wie sieht der Plan aus?«

Man konnte dem glatzköpfigen Ingenieur seine Furcht vor der Verfolgung durch Justiz deutlich ansehen, nur sein Respekt vor dem größeren Ellison hielt ihn davon ab etwas Dummes zu tun. »Wir warten bis Sarah wieder ansprechbar und zurechnungsfähig ist, dann klären wir wie es weiter geht.«

Geschickt schlängelte sich James durch den Verkehr und nutzte Nebenstraßen um noch weniger Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und außerdem um kontrollieren zu können ob sie verfolgt wurden. »In zehn Minuten sind wir bei meinem Haus, ich helfe Ihnen die beiden in das Haus zu bringen, danach werde ich den Wagen wieder zurückfahren ihn von allen Beweisen säubern. Können sie solange die Stellung halten ohne das sie die Behörden informieren oder etwas Dummes tun?« Die Schärfe in der Stimme am Ende des Satzes ließ den Ingenieur zusammenzucken, bevor er antwortete: »Ja, ja. Sicher. Ich halte die Stellung, halte die Klappe und rühre mich nicht, okay?«

Ein grimmiger James Ellison nickte, bevor er noch einmal abbog und in eine wenig befahrene Wohnstraße einbog. Schließlich kam der Wagen zu einem Halt, setzte rückwärts in eine Auffahrt und stoppte abermals. Zuerst stieg nur der Hausbesitzer aus, nachdem er sich versichert hatte das sie unbeobachtet waren öffnete er per Knopfdruck die an das Haus mit der Holzfassade angeschlossene Garage, stieg wieder ein und setzte auch noch dieses kleine Stück mit dem Wagen zurück.

Abermals stieg er aus, dieses Mal gefolgt von dem anderen Mann. Gemeinsam öffneten sie die Hecktüren des Transporters. Sarah hatte sich inzwischen ein wenig bewegt und schien zwischen Wachzustand und Bewusstlosigkeit hin und herzuwechseln. Ratlos blickte sie mit verklärtem Blick die zwei Männer die sich über sie gebeugt hatten an. »Ellison? Was geht hier vor sich?« fragte sie mit schwacher Stimme. Im Gesicht des Angesprochenen breitete sich ein erleichtertes Lächeln aus: »Du hattest einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Alles ist in Ordnung. Du bist hier in Sicherheit.«

Mühevoll versuchte sie sich aufzurichten, was ihr aber nicht gelang. Zum wiederholten Male versank sie wieder in ihrem komatösen Zustand. Der große Mann warf seine Stirn in Falten, während der kleinere nur ungläubig vor sich hinstarrte. »Na super. Noch einmal das gleiche Spiel, sie nehmen Sarah, ich die Maschine.« Vorsichtig, nachdem sie die Decke entfernt hatten, hoben sie beide hoch und trugen sie über eine kurze Stiege in das Erdgeschoss des Gebäudes, wo sie Sarah auf dem großen, braunen, Sofa ablegten und den Körper Camerons auf den Teppich vor dem Sofa.

Alsbald zog Ellison die braunen Raffstorelamellen zu, niemand sollte die Möglichkeit haben die mutmaßliche Terroristin in seinem Wohnzimmer zu erspähen.

Murch schaltete im selben Zug die Beleuchtung an und ließ sich danach in einer der, am Sofa farblich abgestimmten, Sessel fallen: »Wow, das war aufregend.« James zog eine Augenbraue hoch, die unmissverständlich bedeutete das der glatzköpfige Mann keine Ahnung hatte auf was er sich eingelassen hat. »Ich kümmere mich um den Wagen, Bier ist im Kühlschrank. Passen sie auf Sarah auf.« während er den letzten Satz formulierte deutete er in Richtung der, momentan, bewusstlosen Mutter. Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ das Wohnzimmer, um dann über die Treppe ins Obergeschoss zu gelangen. Nach kurzer Zeit kam er wieder hinunter, er hatte sich des blutbefleckten Anzugs entledigt und einen sauberen grauen Anzug angezogen. Noch einmal warf er einen kurzen Blick in das Wohnzimmer und nickte dem Ingenieur zum Abschied zu, ehe er den Gang in die andere Richtung ging um wieder in die Garage zurückzukehren.

Der Zurückgelassene hörte den startenden Motor des Transportwagens, er ging zum verdeckten Fenster und lugte zwischen den Lamellen durch nur um den Wagen zu sehen wie er die Wohnstraße in der entgegengesetzten Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren, entlang fuhr und hinter einer kleinen Anhöhe verschwand. »Na toll und was mache ich jetzt« fragte er den, bis auf Sarah und den reglosen Roboter, leeren Raum. Wie zu erwarten war bekam er keine Antwort, abermals ließ er sich in den Sessel fallen und massierte sich die Nasenwurzel während er angestrengt nachdachte.

»Was mache ich hier bloß? Ich bin Ingenieur, verdammt!« Matt sprach nur laut weil er dachte nicht gehört zu werden, doch entgegen dieser Annahme antwortete ihm eine langsam erstarkende Stimme: »Ingenieur? Bist du für diese Abscheulichkeit John Henry verantwortlich?« Trotz der eindeutig schwachen Stimme, konnte der Gemeinte die größer werdende Wut deutlich vernehmen. Schnell keimte Angst in ihm auf: »Ich habe nur Befehle befolgt, Mrs. Weaver ist... war mein Boss.«

Er erkannte das er das Falsche gesagt hatte als die Antwort scharf zurück kam: »Du hättest wahrscheinlich auch den Knopf zur Vernichtung der Menschheit selbst gedrückt wenn diese Terminator-Schlampe es befohlen hätte, oder?« Inzwischen hatte sich Sarah mühevoll aufgerichtet und lehnte nun gegen einen Polster den sie sich unter größter Anstrengung in den Rücken geschoben hatte. Sie starrte ihn zornig an, Matt erkannte zwar, dass sie noch immer angeschlagen war, doch diese Tatsache machte sie für ihn nicht minder bedrohlich: »Nein, Sie verstehen nicht! Ich...« es war ihm nicht möglich seine Erklärung zu vervollständigen, denn eine wütende Sarah unterbrach ihn: »Sag mir nicht was ich verstehe und was nicht! Du hast geholfen die Maschine zu erschaffen die mitschuldig ist das mein Sohn mich verließ!« Der Beschuldigte zuckte zusammen, Schweißperlen bildeten sich langsam auf seiner Stirn. Insgeheim hoffte er nur noch darauf, dass James Ellison so schnell wie möglich wieder hier auftauchte. »Schauen Sie, es tut mir Leid. Aber ich konnte nicht wissen zu was Mrs. Weaver die KI John Henry benötigen würde und wenn ich ehrlich bin weiß ich es jetzt noch nicht.« wagte er einen letzten Versuch sich zu verteidigen. Sie starrte ihn zur Antwort nur weiter finster an. Lange konnte er den Augenkontakt nicht halten bis er beschämt auf seine, im Schoß liegenden, verkrampften Hände blickte. Spontan erinnerte er sich an das was James Ellison vor seiner eiligen Abreise gesagt hatte: »... Bier ist im Kühlschrank.«

Murch war kein Biertrinker doch schien ihm die kurze Reise zum Kühlschrank eine angenehme Ablenkung zur Alternative weiter bösartig angeschaut zu werden. »Wie auch immer. Ich hole mir ein Bier, wollen Sie auch eines?« versuchte er ein klein wenig Frieden wiederherzustellen. Weiterhin ruhte ihr finsterer Blick auf ihm, doch schien es ihm als wäre dieser ein klein wenig weniger unheilverkündend geworden: »Das ist die erste gute Idee die ich von dir höre.« Er schluckte, richtete sich auf und ging, bemüht nicht nervös zu erscheinen, durch einen kleinen, am Wohnzimmer angeschlossenen Gang, in die Küche. Diese war altmodisch eingerichtet und machte den Eindruck nicht allzu oft benutzt geworden zu sein, allein die Mikrowelle in der Ecke der L-förmigen Arbeitsfläche sah so aus als wäre sie ziemlich oft genutzt worden. Der klinisch weiße Kühlschrank stand an einem Ende dieser, aus einer Kombination von dunklem Stein und hellerem Holz bestehenden, Arbeitszeile.

Zügig öffnete der Ingenieur, ohne dem unzeitgemäßen aber noch immer hübschem Interieur der Küche weitere Beachtung zu schenken, die untere Tür der Kühl-Gefrierkombination und starrte ins Innere. Ellison hatte nicht gelogen, Bier war vorhanden, Bier war so ziemlich das einzige das vorhanden war. Bis auf zwei Sixpacks und zwei einzelne Flaschen, befand sich in den weißen Regalen des Kühlschrankes nichts außer gähnender Leere. »Wieso wundert mich das nicht...« murmelte Matt in seinen nicht vorhandenen Schnurrbart.

Er entnahm die beiden einzelnen Flaschen, schloss die Tür und machte sich anschließend, nicht allzu eilig, auf die Suche nach einem Flaschenöffner. In der Schublade mit dem Besteck wurde er schließlich fündig, öffnete beide Flaschen, atmete noch einmal tief durch und ließ die beiden Kronkorken, beim aus der Küche hinausgehen in den Müllkübel gleiten. Als er schließlich in das Wohnzimmer zurückgekehrt war erkannte er das Sarah sich inzwischen vollständig aufgerichtet hatte und auf ein Bild, das offensichtlich auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch neben dem Sessel gestanden hatte, starrte. »Ich wollte dich schon für deinen guten Geschmack loben...« sie deutete auf das Bier in des Glatzköpfigen seinen Händen, »Aber dann erinnerte ich mich, dass ich bereits einmal hier war. Das ist Ellisons Haus, oder?«

Obwohl der Satz wie eine Frage formuliert war, hatte er doch den kalten Unterton einer Feststellung, überflüssigerweise nickte das Opfer von Sarahs schlechter Laune. »Willst du da länger sinnlos rumstehen oder bekomme ich mein Bier heute noch?«

Verschreckt löste sich der Ingenieur aus seiner Starre, reichte ihr ohne sie in irgendeiner Art und Weise anzusehen, eine der beiden Flaschen und zog sich dann schnellstens in seinen Sessel zurück.

Normalerweise hatte er keine Probleme mit Frauen, auch wenn sie ausfallend wurden, doch allein Sarahs Anblick ließ ihn frösteln, immer wieder blickte er auf die Armbanduhr nur um zu sehen das die Minuten grauenvoll langsam dahinzogen. Matt merkte das ihr Blick noch immer auf ihm ruhen, meinte er doch den Hass sich durch seine Haut ätzen zu spüren. Sein Blick fiel nach einigen Hin und Her auf die Maschine die nicht weit von seinen Füßen lag.

Tausende Fragen tauchten augenblicklich in seinem Verstand auf, doch traute er sich nicht eine einzige davon zu stellen. Doch die Neugier begann an seiner Angst zu nagen und mit jeder weiteren Sekunde in der er den reglosen Terminatorkörper länger anstarrte drohte seine Neugier die Furcht vor der Braunhaarigen zu überwältigen. »Starrst du sie noch länger an oder willst du sie vielleicht anfassen?« verlieh Sarah ihrer Abscheu vor den Maschinen und all jenen die sie bewunderten, oder dergleichen, Ausdruck. »Nein, nein, ich frag mich nur...« abermals wurde er von der noch immer schwächelnden Sarah unterbrochen, »Was fragst du dich?«

So gezwungen sich möglichst schnell die Frage auszuwählen die bei ihr die mildeste Reaktion auslösen würde, entschied er zu schnell und entschied sich für die denkbar schlechteste Frage: »Wieso ist diese Maschine in einem solchen Zustand?«

Noch während er die Frage mit seiner Stimme formulierte, begann er den Sturm zu fürchten den er dachte entfesselt zu haben.

Wie er erwartete starrte sie ihn fassungslos an, doch bevor das Gewitter losgehen konnte, wandte sie ihren Kopf um, einem Geräusch entgegen das sie am anderen Ende des Raumes wahrgenommen hatte. Dort stand nun ein, ein wenig gestresst aussehender, James Ellison der die beiden interessiert musterte. Matt atmete erleichtert auf, war er doch soeben seiner Vernichtung entgangen.

Sofort wandte sich der Neuankömmling der Wiedererwachten zu: »Du bist wach und wieder bei Kräften? Ich bin erleichtert.« Als er Matt in seiner verkrampften Position erspähte, fühlte er sich bemüßigt eine Erklärung, warum es länger gedauert hatte, abzugeben: »Ich bin noch mal ins Untergeschoss zurückgekehrt, habe mich um die Fingerabdrücke gekümmert.« Sein Blick verfinsterte sich, er verschwieg den beiden anderen etwas. »Ich bin gleich wieder weg, ich muss Savannah abholen...« plötzlich ließ er leicht den Kopf hängen, »Wenn ich bloß wüsste wie ich dem Mädchen das alles erklären soll.« James bemerkte das sowohl Matt als auch Sarah eine Flasche Bier in Händen hielten, der Gedanke an ein kühles Bier hellte seine dunkle Miene ein wenig auf: »Für das.« er deutete auf das alkoholische Getränk in Sarahs Händen, »habe ich doch noch genug Zeit.«

Bevor er sich selbst auf den Weg in die Küche machen konnte sprang Matt Murch auf und deutete ihm sich zu setzen. Ellison konnte es ihm nicht übel nehmen, Sarah konnte wirklich beängstigend sein. Mit einem leichtem Grinsen, dem ersten seit längerer Zeit, ließ er sich in den gegenüberliegenden Sessel fallen, öffnete das Sakko seines Anzugs und sah Sarah besorgt und gleichzeitig ein wenig erleichtert an.

Natürlich bemerkte sie den Blick ihres ehemaligen Jägers, sie hatte sich jedoch entschlossen nichts zu sagen.

Ihr eisiger Blick fiel auf den Ingenieur der wieder mit einem weiteren Bier in der Hand in den Raum zurückgekehrt war. Sie hasste ihn nicht wirklich und machte ihn auch nicht verantwortlich für das was geschehen war, doch fiel es ihr leichter ihr Schicksal zu ertragen wenn sie ihre Wut auf ein Opfer projizieren konnte. Der ehemalige FBI-Agent akzeptierte das angebotene Bier mit einem dankenden Nicken und nahm sogleich einen großen Schluck. Eine Stille folgte, wurde aber nach kurzer Zeit von dem Ingenieur unterbrochen: »So... Was ist der Plan?« Zum wiederholten Male starrte Sarah ihn böse an: »Der Plan? Der Plan ist, dass was ich meinem Sohn versprochen habe. Wir stoppen es. Wir stoppen den Tag des jüngsten Gerichts. Wir retten diesen gottverdammten Planeten!«

**_Los Angeles (Zukunft)_**

»Was sagst du da?« John starrte die rothaarige Frau vor sich ungläubig und wütend an. »Er ist hier und du weißt wo, aber ich darf mir nicht Camerons Chip zurücknehmen?« Catherine Weaver hielt seinem Blick ohne Probleme stand, sah jedoch für einen Terminator ein wenig missmutig aufgrund des fehlenden Respekt drein: »Ich habe eine ungefähre Ahnung wo John Henry sein könnte, ja. Und John Henry hat den Chip nicht genommen, dein Cyborg hat ihn ihm gegeben.« »Sprich nicht so respektlos von ihr.« spie der Jüngere ihr entgegen. Er musste an sie denken, wie er sie zurückgelassen hatte, verletzt, beschädigt, der leere Blick in ihren Augen. Es schmerzte ihn fürchterlich an sie zu denken aber er wusste nicht wirklich wieso. Mehr noch als nicht wissen verhinderte in seinem Kopf etwas zu erkennen warum es ihm so weh tat. Mühevoll bemühte er sich sein Temperament zu zügeln, er wollte nicht das die Wache vor seiner Tür wieder aufwacht »Wieso sollte sie ihm ihren Chip geben? Dann könnte sie mich nicht mehr beschützen!« Sein Gesprächspartner stand noch immer starr da und blickte ihn unentwegt an: »Denk über die Möglichkeit nach, dass sie genau deswegen John Henry ihren Chip überlassen hat. Möglicherweise kann er dich besser beschützen als sie es je vermochte? Ich muss gehen, da kommt jemand.« Augenblicklich verwandelte sie sich in eine silberne entfernt humanoide Gestalt nur um sich dann weiter in eine ebenso silbrige Schlange zu verwandeln und durch ein Lüftungsgitter an der Decke zu entkommen. Der Denkanstoß den ihm Weaver gegeben hatte machte John zu schaffen. Was wenn sie die Wahrheit sagte? »Oh Cameron, warum hast du das getan?« Niemand antwortete ihm in dem dunklen Raum, der entfernt an eine Gefängniszelle erinnerte. Wie der Flüssigmetall-Terminator angekündigt hatte, klopfte im nächsten Moment jemand an der schwer ramponierten Tür. John hoffte das dieser Jemand vor seiner Tür seinen kurzen Ausbruch nicht mit angehört hatte, resigniert sagte er zu der Person hinter der Tür gewandt: »Herein!«

Der alte, von Lack schon größtenteils befreite Türgriff drehte sich, mit einem langanhaltenden Quietschen wurde die Tür aufgeschoben. Wie vom Blitz getroffen starrte John die Person die nun auf der Schwelle zu erkennen war an, bis schließlich die Erkenntnis, die er schon zuvor hatte sich in seinem Verstand meldete.

»Man hat mich geschickt um mit dir zu reden.« meinte die schlanke Gestalt die ihn schmerzhaft an die Person erinnerte die ihm insgeheim am meisten bedeutete.

»Das dachte ich mir bereits, mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?« er wusste ihren Namen bereits, hatte ihn Cameron doch ihm verraten nachdem sie durch einen Systemfehler glaubte diese Person zu sein, nur dies wusste Allison Young, sein Gegenüber, nicht.

Die höfliche Art und Weise wie sich John ausdrückte zauberte eben jener ein leichtes Lächeln auf das Gesicht, sie war ruppigeren Umgangston gewöhnt, erfreute sich deswegen also an ein wenig Freundlichkeit: »Ich bin Corporal Allison Young und du bist John Connor?«

Auch er musste unwillkürlich lächeln, normalerweise wurde sein Name weit ehrfurchtsvoller ausgesprochen. Sein Lächeln verschwand sogleich wieder als er in ihr schönes Gesicht schaute.

»Das ist interessant... Ich erinnere dich an jemanden, nicht wahr?«

Verflucht sie hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, unfähig ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen bemühte er sich so gut zu lügen wie er konnte: »Ja... Meine Schwester. Du siehst ihr so unglaublich ähnlich.«

Am Ende des Satzes drohte seine Stimme zu versagen und seine Augen die Schleusen zu öffnen, versucht sich nichts anmerken zu lassen ließ er den Kopf hängen und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. »Du hast sie verloren?« ein wenig Mitleid hatte sich in die zarte weibliche Stimme gemischt. Unfähig zu sprechen bemühte er sich zu nicken. Er hörte das Knirschen von Kieselsteinen unter Militärstiefeln und spürte kurz darauf eine beruhigende Hand auf seiner Schulter. »Das tut mir unendlich Leid für dich.« Instinktiv wünschte er sich die Hand würde Cameron gehören, auch wenn sie ihm gegenüber nie so zärtlich war. Oder wenigstens Sarah, seiner Mutter. Plötzlich flammte seine Wut wieder auf, vergessen war die Trauer die ihn vor ein paar Sekunden noch zu zerreißen drohte, sie richtete sich gegen sein Schicksal das ihn immer weiter weg von den Menschen trieb die er liebte.

Unwillkürlich blickte er auf und starrte der jungen Frau vor sich tief in die Augen.

Allison war sichtlich getroffen von dem finsteren Blick, der so viel Wut beinhaltete und doch erkannte sie noch mehr in diesen Augen, eine keimende Stärke. Sie nahm ihre Hand von seiner Schulter: »Metall?« Grimmig nickend stand er auf, er wusste wohl wie er seinen Zorn für seine Zwecke zu nutzen hatte. »Ich schätze Colonel Derek Reese hat dir befohlen herauszufinden wer ich bin und ob ich einer der Grays bin, oder?« Corporal Young merkte, dass ihr Gesprächspartner das Gespräch auf eine professionelle Ebene bringen wollte, sie konnte es ihm nicht übel nehmen und war insgeheim ein wenig froh darüber. Das letzte das sie brauchte war ein Untergebener der sie dabei sah wie sie einen potenziellen Feind tröstete. Eigentlich hatte sie das auch gar nicht vorgehabt aber irgendetwas an ihm brachte sie dazu mitzufühlen, mehr noch sogar ihm zu vertrauen ohne ihn zu kennen.

Auch sie richtete sich nun zu ihrer vollen Größe auf, dennoch überragte sie John um ungefähr zehn Zentimeter. Wer auch immer dieser junge Mann war, er hatte kein Problem ihren untersuchenden Blick standzuhalten, weit ältere Männer hatten ihr schon klein beigegeben wenn sie ihnen diesen Blick spendierte: »Wie ein Gray schaust du nicht aus. Also beschränken wir uns darauf, dass ich deine Geschichte erfahren möchte. Okay?«

Für ein paar Sekunden musterte er sie und nickte dann unmissverständlich. Wohl wissend das sie ihm nur versichert hatte ihn nicht für einen Feind zu halten um ihn in falsche Sicherheit zu wiegen, meinte er auffordernd: »Was willst du wissen?« Während sie noch die erste Frage in Gedanken formulierte überlegte er sich eine halbwegs plausible Geschichte, er vertraute darauf, dass er seine Wut aufrecht erhalten konnte und diese ihm half besser zu lügen. Denn er wusste das Allison keineswegs dumm war und eine schlechte Lüge sofort als solche identifizieren konnte. »Wie bist du hierher gekommen?«

Diese Frage hatte er kommen sehen: »Ich war so etwas wie der Anführer einer kleinen Gruppe Überlebender, eines Nachts wurden wir von dem Geräusch einer Centaur-Patroulie aufgeweckt. Einer der Jüngsten, Martin, er drehte durch und versuchte aus dem Unterschlupf in dem wir waren zu fliehen.« er setzte eine effektvolle Pause und fuhr dann fort, »er hat es nicht geschafft. Dann fanden uns ein paar begleitende T-800. Ich glaube ich bin der einzige der überlebt hat.« Noch einmal setzte er eine Pause und griff sich in einer ein klein wenig übertriebenen Geste an die Stirn.

John wusste, dass er es übertrieben hatte, denn sie zog ungläubig eine Augenbraue hoch: »Wo war dieser Unterschlupf?« »Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube ich hab einmal bei meiner Suche nach etwas Essbaren ein Schild mit der Aufschrift Burbank gesehen.«

Diese Lüge schien sie eher zu schlucken, Connor war sich sicher, wenn er einen fixen Ortsnamen gesagt hätte, hätte er ihren Argwohn dadurch nur verstärkt. Er war zu jung um die Welt vor dem Tag des jüngsten Gerichts zu kennen. Die Falte in ihrer Stirn, die sich mit der gehobenen Augenbraue gebildet hatte glättete sich wieder: »Deine Schwester?« »Ja ich habe sie dort zum letzten Mal gesehen, wir wurden getrennt. Ich weiß nicht ob sie noch lebt.«

Der Gedanke an seine »Schwester« Cameron trieb ihn eine einzelne Träne ins Auge, schnell wischte er sie weg. Doch Allison hatte es bereits bemerkt, ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde milder: »Nur noch eine Frage, dann lass ich dich für heute in Ruhe: Warum warst du nackt als wir dich gefunden haben?«

Eine Frage die ein kurzes Lachen provozierte. »Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, ich bin den ganzen Weg wie ein Irrer gelaufen, ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich hierhergekommen bin und wo meine Kleidung geblieben ist weiß ich auch nicht.« ein unschuldiges Lächeln folgte auf die Erklärung. Unbewusst musste auch sie lächeln, Allison wandte sich zum gehen: »Okay, ich lass dich dann mal in Ruhe. Du hast morgen ein Date mit dem Colonel, also versuch ein wenig Schlaf zu finden.«

Beim Hinausgehen zwinkerte sie ihm zu und versetzte ihm so unbewusst einen Stich ins Herz. Schnell drehte er sich von ihr ab, spürte die Tränen erneut hochsteigen. Das gleiche Zwinkern hatte ihm Cameron einst geschenkt, in einer anderen Zeit und zu einem anderen Zweck, aber es war eine der wenigen menschlichen Gesten die sie ihm und nur ihm zukommen ließ.

Die Trauer verstärkte sein Verlangen Camerons Chip zurückzuerlangen und diese falsche Zukunft hinter sich zu lassen um seine Wiedervereinigung mit seiner Familie, seiner kompletten Familie, zu der er die Maschine die sich immer für ihn aufopferte zählte, zu begehen.

Allison Young schloss hinter sich wieder ab, auch wenn sie nun wusste das von John Connor keine direkte Gefahr drohte war es doch ihr Befehl gewesen ein Entkommen von eben jenem zu verhindern, zumindest solange bis der Colonel sein Okay gab und den jungen Mann in der Zelle rehabilitierte.

»Und?« meldete sich eine Stimme aus der Dunkelheit.

Normalerweise hätte sie erschreckt reagieren müssen, doch sie wusste bereits, dass er hier wartete.  
»Wie du gesagt hast, er belügt mich. Aber ich glaube nicht das er eine Gefahr ist.«

Die Person trat langsam aus dem Schatten heraus, doch nur soweit das sein Mund und die Bartstoppel beleuchtet wurde, er zeigte ein sympathisches Lächeln: »Letzteres habe ich auch nie vermutet.«

* * *

_Nachwort:  
Aufgrund des großen Umfangs meiner Kapitel, und schwieriger Zeitverhältnisse aufgrund von anstehendem Grundwehrdienst, werde ich wahrscheinlich nicht so oft neue hochladen können, wie ich es gern möchte._


End file.
